Quand le passé rapproche les gens
by Linewhirosa
Summary: La jeunes Éloïse Du-Pic-Dor reçoit une nouvelle enquête de la reine et qu'elle va devoir travailler avec le comte Phantomhive
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bienvenue dans mon antre, lecteur(trice) égaré(e). J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire mon modeste écrit. Je tiens à précisé que Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, mais par contre pas touche à mes OCs tout droit sorti de m petite tête de folle. Et je tiens à dire merci à ma bêta Oxymore pour la correction des fautes.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui Clarisse.

\- Une lettre de la Reine vient d'arriver.

\- Bien.

Elle me tendit un plateau sur lequel reposait ladite lettre. Je la pris et commençai à lire :

« _Mes très chères salutations Comtesse Du-Pic-D'or,_

 _Si je vous écris, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle enquête pour vous. Des faits inquiétants ont secoué Londres ces deux derniers jours,_ _Scotland Yard a découvert cinq cadavres sans liens apparents, mais cela_ _me paraît étrange. Je demande donc d'enquêter à mon limier et à_ _mon scorpion._

 _P.S: Vous trouverez une copie du dossier joints à cette lettre._

 _Votre Reine »_

\- Clarisse où est le dossier ?

\- J'ai pris le temps de le mettre à part comme je sais que vous aimez étudier les enquêtes que l'on vous confie pendant vos déplacements.

\- Bien, en route alors.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Jeune maître ?

\- Oui Sébastian ?

\- Une lettre de Sa Majesté vient d'arriver.

\- Bien.

Il me tendit un plateau sur lequel reposaient ladite lettre et un dossier. Je pris la lettre et commençai à la lire :

 _« Mes très chères salutations Comte Phantomhive,_

 _Si je vous écris, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle enquête pour vous._ _Des faits inquiétants ont secoué Londres ces deux derniers jours,_ _Scotland Yard a découvert cinq cadavres sans liens apparents, mais cela_ _me paraît étrange. Je demande donc d'enquêter à mon limier et à_ _mon scorpion._

 _P.S: Vous trouverez une copie du dossier joints à cette lettre._

 _Votre Reine »  
_

\- Sébastian, prends le dossier, je le lirai pendant le trajet, nous allons enquêter.

\- Bien jeune maître.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatiser et si vous pouviez laisser une ou deux reveiws se serai sympas

merci de votre visite.

Scorpion-Black butler


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir voila le chapitre 1.

Je remercie Lulu-folle et Kuruyami 666 pour leur review qui me vont droit au cœur. Encore merci à ma bêta Oxymore pur la correction.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Clarisse où est le dossier ?

\- Le voilà mademoiselle.

\- Bien.

J'étais dans le hall de mon manoir en train d'enfiler ma veste pour sortir et de donner les dernières instructions à mes incapables de domestiques.

\- Mary, Nico et Léo ne faites rien pendant mon absence, vous avez votre après-midi de libre, j'enverrai Clarisse vous chercher quand j'aurai besoin de vous.

Dernière précision : Ne détruisez pas le manoir.

\- Bien, répondirent-ils d'une voix.

Je récupérai le dossier que me tendait Clarisse et montai dans la voiture à chevaux.

Une fois arrivées sur place j'avais déjà des hypothèses sur l'identité du meurtrier, toutefois le mobile restait flou et à mon avis il y aurait rapidement une sixième victime, le tout après avoir lu le dossier. Il me restait le ou les procédés d'exécution utilisés et j'avais établi le lien entre les victimes, elles avaient toutes travaillé pour la compagnie Phantom.

Quand Clarisse arrêta la voiture je descendis et me dirigeai vers la foule, suivie de ma majordome et saluai les policiers :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, me répondit l'inspecteur Randall, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une _lady_.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai le cœur bien accroché.

Je tendis la lettre de la Reine à l'inspecteur. Quand il en prit connaissance, une vague de surprise passa sur son visage et il s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

\- Vous pouvez passer mademoiselle, dit-il en me rendant ma lettre.

Alors que je m'avançais pour examiner le cadavre, j'entendis l'inspecteur dire :

\- Ciel Phantomhive, le limier de la Reine, vous venez enquêter sur la série de meurtres ?

\- C'est exact, vous commencez à me connaître, fit une voix enfantine.

\- Non, on vous a juste devancé.

À ce moment-là, je me retournai et fit face à un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années au regard glacial et dit :

\- Alors c'est vous mon collègue pour cette enquête.

\- Donc c'est vous le Scorpion, fit-il avec une vague de surprise imprimée sur le visage.

\- Eh oui cela surprend toujours au début.

À ce moment je surpris un échange de regards entre Clarisse et le majordome de Ciel je me tournai vers ma majordome en lui lançant un regard interrogateur et quand elle me regarda, j'articulai silencieusement les mots suivants :

\- C'est un démon ?

Elle me répondit à haute voix :

\- Oui.

Ciel me lança un regard interrogatif et je répondis à sa question muette :

\- Je demandais à Clarisse une information sur votre majordome.

\- Sur Sébastian ?

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ? Intervint Sébastian.

\- J'ai surpris un échange de regards entre Clarisse et vous, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de votre « condition », nous avons un cadavre à examiner.

Sans plus tergiverser, nous avons inspecté le corps en relevant un autre point qui nous semblait important. Après un examen minutieux, nous avons décidé de partir voir nos différents informateurs.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre en plus. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir.

Merci de votre lecture.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je commençai par me rendre chez Undertaker. Une fois devant la porte, j'entrai dans l'endroit qui était pour le moins atypique, car en effet la pièce était remplie de cercueils bon c'est plutôt normal pour un croque-mort, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle.  
Tout à coup, un cercueil s'ouvrit et donc je ne m'inquiétai pas d'en voir sortir le maître des lieux dudit cercueil. C'était un homme aux long cheveux blancs et aux traits fins. Il avait une frange qui descendait sur ses yeux de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse les voir tout de noir vêtu, il portait un long manteau tout aussi noir. Ce manteau avait des manches amples qui dissimulaient ses mains. Malgré le fait que je le voyais à chacune de mes enquêtes, je n'étais toujours pas habituée à son étrange apparence, je finis donc par le saluer :

\- Bonjour Undertaker.

\- Bonjour jeune Éloïse, on vous a confié une nouvelle enquête ?

\- Oui, et je suppose que je dois payer les informations de la même manière que d'habitude.

\- C'est exact.

\- Bon, c'est parti alors l'histoire que je vais vous conter et celle d'un ancien tueur à gages qui s'appelait Aloïs. Il s'était rangé, il avait refait sa vie. Sa femme était morte peu de temps auparavant, et n'ayant pas de descendance, il vivait seul avec ses trois chats. Un jour, le fils d'un ancien employeur vint chez lui pendant son absence et kidnappa les chats du propriétaire de la maison pour les ramener chez lui. Quand Aloïs s'en rendit compte, il sortit de ses gonds et renversa de sa demeure en jurant de trouver celui qui avait fait cela et de le tuer. Quelques jours plus tard, il retrouva le premier de ses chats mort devant sa porte le pauvre animal était éventré, vidé de tous ses organes, ces derniers étant disposés de façon ignoble autour du cadavre. Le cadavre était sur le dos et était égorgé. Au centre de la cage thoracique se trouvait un écriteau avec un message dessus...

\- HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

Comme j'avais été coupée en plein milieu, je me retournai pour découvrir la source de l'hilarité d'Undertaker et je découvris sur le pas de la porte, Ciel avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage et Sébastian avec une expression étrange sa bouche se tendait en un rictus suffisant et arrogant alors que de ses yeux dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Une fois que notre croque-mort préféré fut remis de ses émotions, il s'adressa jeune homme :

\- Bonjour jeune comte, vous venez essayer un cercueil de ma fabrication ?

\- Non je viens pour la série de meurtres de ses deux derniers jours, comme la demoiselle ici présente.

\- Comme Éloïse ! C'est étrange.

\- Étrange ?

\- Oui, répondis-je à Phantomhive, d'habitude quand on me confie une enquête, je travaille très vite et seule. J'ai peu l'habitude de travailler en duo.

\- Ah ! D'accord je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Je suppose que les informations sont payées par le comte et moi-même ?

\- Oui bien sûr, alors que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Alors tout d'abord…, commença Ciel.

\- Nous souhaitons savoir quel « type » d'arme a tué les victimes de ces agressions.

Je reçu des regards interrogateurs de la part du jeune homme et du _shinigami_.

\- Je veux dire si ce sont des armes dites saintes, démoniaques, ou tout simplement humaines.

\- Ah ! Ce type-là ! Fit le dieu de la mort avec un sourire, il me semble avoir repéré des traces d'origine démoniaque dans les blessures, ce sont donc sûrement des armes du même type que ces traces qui sont la cause des lacérations sur les corps des victimes.

\- On voudrait savoir aussi si c'est une même arme qui a tué toutes les personnes, poursuivis-je.

\- Non malheureusement, se sont cinq armes différentes.

\- Merci pour ces précieux renseignements.

Le jeune comte avait toujours l'air perdu, ce qui était amusement à voir. Je me tournai vers ce dernier et lui dit avec une mine peu réjouie :

\- Bien, si mes hypothèses sont justes ~ ce qui est pratiquement toujours le cas ~ Ciel tu es la prochaine victime, et en plus nous allons devoir supporter ce « cher » Aloïs le temps de l'interroger.

\- Le comte de Trancy ?

\- Oui, ma connaissance c'est le seul à avoir les ressources et la motivation nécessaires à ce genre d'entreprise.

\- Ah bon je ne le savais pas.

\- Eh si, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour cela mais il a cinq démons à son service.

-Mademoiselle, le jour commence à décliner. Vous devriez rentrer au manoir, intervint Clarisse.

\- Oui tu as raison Ciel, Sébastian que diriez-vous de venir passer la soirée dans ma demeure. Cela nous permettrait de faire le point sur l'enquête et de partager nos hypothèses.

\- Ma foi cela et une bonne idée mais je ne pourrai m'attarder car j'ai à faire demain.

\- J'avais pensé aller voir Trancy au plus vite car si les meurtres continuent, il faudrait arrêter le meurtrier au plus vite. Mais vous pourriez passer la nuit sur mes terres.

\- Bien c'est d'accord, Sébastian tu annuleras tous mes rendez-vous de la journée.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je voyage avec vous pour le retour ? Car j'ai une course à donner à ma majordome. Clarisse, tu peux aller chercher ces imbéciles qui me servent de domestiques et vérifier que le manoir ne s'est pas volatilisé.

\- Oui mademoiselle.

\- Volatilisé ? M'interrogea Ciel.

\- Oui disons que j'ai des domestiques peu banals et qu'il arrive assez fréquemment que ma demeure soit par inadvertance détruite par mes employés.

Clarisse partit immédiatement peu de temps après je sortis à la suite de Ciel et de son démon. Alors que nous débouchions dehors, nous vîmes un individu vêtu entièrement de rouge, avec une tronçonneuse à la main. J'entendis Sébastian murmurer entre ses dents avec un soupçon de colère un nom :

-Grell Sutcliff.

Le dénommé regardait le démon avec insistance, puis pour voir qui l'accompagnait, il tourna son regard. Quand il tomba sur moi il s'exclama avec stupeur :

\- Vous ?!

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, lui répondis-je.

Sur cette phrase, il partit en détalant comme un lapin. Sur mon visage on pouvait voir ma mine étonnée et le majordome me jeta un regard reconnaissant. Après ce fait pour le moins imprévu nous regagnâmes ma demeure. Le voyage se passa dans un silence absolu. Une fois arrivés, j'appelai ma bonne Mary pour lui demander de donner une chambre à notre invité. Elle préviendrait aussi Clarisse que j'allais dans la forêt faisant partie de mes terres pour réfléchir à la journée que je venais de passer.

XXXXXXXX

Alors que la bonne nous conduisait à la chambre de mon maître, je me demandais où avait bien pu passer notre hôtesse. Une fois dans la chambre, je demandai la majordome des lieux et il me répondit :

\- Oui vas-y, mais si je t'appelle tu viens immédiatement.

\- _Yes, my lord_.

Je rejoignis donc mon égale dans cette maison, je la trouvai dans la cuisine jusqu'à laquelle j'avais été guidé par des éclats de voix. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je vis ce qui ressemblait à un cuisinier, c'est à dire un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux charbon avec une légère trace de rouge dans ses iris. Il portait une chemise bordeaux avec un pantalon beige, le tout sous son tablier blanc dans sa main gauche il y avait une spatule et dans la droite il avait, ce qui me surpris le plus, une boule de feu. Je signalai ma présence par des toussotements :

\- mmm mmm.

\- Oh Sébastian, Euh ! Dit Clarisse, Léo faites disparaître cette boule de feu immédiatement.

\- Bien, répondit-il, et il fit disparaître l'orbe de feu.

\- Et moi j'aimerai qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici la Comtesse nous avait dit que les domestiques étaient peu banals mais à ce que je vois, ils ne le sont pas du tout. Et j'aimerai savoir s'ils ont tous un don particulier.

\- Je vais les appeler les autres et je vous expliquerai ~Elle haussa la voix~ Nico, Mary vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vis débouler dans la pièce deux maladroits, un jeune homme à la peau blafarde avec des cheveux noirs avec des yeux gris il portait une chemise et un pantalon noir, suivi de la jeune femme qui avait conduit mon maître à sa chambre. Elle portait une robe rouge sang sous son tablier blanc, elle portait des bottes montantes bleu marine au-dessus du genou avec une paire de bas noirs. Son visage fin est encadré par sa chevelure couleur prune était assorti à ses yeux améthyste.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle se prit les pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte, lâcha la pile d'assiettes qu'elle avait dans les bras et moi, mû par je ne sais quel réflexe je me jetai sous la pile pour la rattraper au vol. Quand je me relevai, je regardai autour de moi et vis les domestiques surpris mais sans plus, comme s'ils voyaient ça assez souvent. Clarisse, un sourire en coin sur le visage, prit alors la parole :

\- Je vois que vous avez l'habitude des employés empotés.

\- Oui, dis-je en haussant les épaule, mais j'attends toujours mes explications.

\- Je suppose que vous avez embauché des humains pour veiller sur votre maître quand vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Et bien j'ai fait de même sauf que pour je ne sais quelle raison que la Comtesse refuse de me donner, elle a des ennemis peu communs, et j'ai donc dû réunir des personnes aux capacités hors du commun, des demi-dieux : donc nous avons Léo, fils d'Héphaïstos, ce qui explique la boule de feu de tout à l'heure Nico, fils d'Hadès, peut invoquer les morts, et Mary fille d'Arès – ne lui mettez jamais une arme entre les mains sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

-D'accord je veux bien l'admettre, mais il est quand même étrange que l'un démon se soit allié à des mortels qui ont un parent divin.

-Au fait, intervint Mary, Mademoiselle a dit qu'elle irait dans la forêt.

Clarisse regarda sa montre et soupira, puis dit :

-Bien nous avons deux heures pour préparer le repas.

Nous nous sommes donc réparti les tâches et avons occupé les deux heures qui nous étaient données par l'hôte de maison à la confection du repas.


End file.
